Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2
Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 is the second release of Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. Toothy and Giggles are now playable. Princess Allay is introduced in this game as the character that gets kidnapped by Bowser. Gameplay This game still uses the same game mechanics from the previous series. In this game, Giggles and Toothy become playable, giving 6 characters in total at the time. The plotline itself is the same, rescuing someone, only in this case is Princess Allay. Again, players control one of their chosen tree friend in a level collecting jewels and candies, killing enemies and bosses, and progress along. Each level now holds different bosses, giving more challenge to the player. Comparison to the previous release #Giggles and Toothy are now playable characters. #Each level holds bosses of different kinds. #Some items and enemies change in appearance. #More enemies. #Longer levels. Characters Playable characters *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Petunia *Flaky *Nutty *TwinBee (used by male characters in the underwater and outer space levels) *WinBee (used by female characters in the underwater and outer space levels) Other characters *Princess Allay (must be rescued) Villains *Bowser *Evil Flippy (secret boss) Levels #The Adventure Begins #Dark Lava Cave #Night Desert #Underwater Road #Dark Land #Bowser's Castle #Space Road #Bowser's Spaceship #Flippy, Secret Boss Bosses *Wheel Gator *Aggar *Ludwig von Koopa *Brain Golem *Gold Bowser Statue *Geno Saurer *Bowser *Flippy Soundtrack #"Doki Doki Yuuenchi - Intro" #"Doki Doki Yuuenchi - Title Screen" #"Tiny Toons Adventures 2 - Emily" #"Wai Wai World - Choose Door" #"Kick Master - Password" #"Stinger (NES) - Stage Start" #"Wai Wai World 2 - World 1" #"Kick Master - Sector 2" #"Adventure Island 2 (NES) - Desert" #"Adventure Island 4 (NES) - Ice Land" #"Monster in My Pocket - Stage 6" #"Tiny Toons Adventures - Fun Castle" #"Wai Wai World - Space Stage" #"Ninja Gaiden 3 (NES) - Stage 4-2" #"Ninja Gaiden 3 (NES) - Stage 7-3" #"Bucky O'Hare - Boss 1" #"Bucky O'Hare - Boss 2" #"Monster in My Pocket - Final Boss" #"Doraemon (NES) - Level Clear" #"Doraemon (NES) - Credits" #"Mortal Kombat II (Pirated NES) - K.O." #"Tiny Toons Adventures 2 - Game Over" #"Metal Force (NES) - Game Over" Staff *Radoslaw Malinowski (level designer, sound designer, graphic designer, programmer) Special thanks to *MondoMedia *Nintendo *Konami Trivia *In HTFA 2, by pressing Shift, Ctrl, and Spacebar keys (if you didn't change the controls' configurations) at the same time (as hinted by the credits) at the title screen, you'll gain access to a hidden menu. It's actually a level selection containing all levels from the game. This is notable for being the only way to play a secret boss level, where you fight Flippy. After you defeat him, you'll get 20 extra lives, meaning that you'll start the game with 20 lives more than the default. *This marks the first time the playable characters fight another tree friend in a boss battle. *This is the first HTFA game where spoken dialogues are shown, though only shown in dialogue boxes. *This marks the first HTFA game to utilize passwords to re-access levels. *This marks the first HTFA game where you can continue after getting a game over. It's limited to 4 continues in this case, though. Category:HTF Adventures Series